


Flower boys

by sunshineandeyebrows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, and finishing my seventeen fic, flowers are very important here okay, i'm supposed to be studying, more fluff tho, taeyong is beautiful and ten is whipped, this mess is disgustingly soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandeyebrows/pseuds/sunshineandeyebrows
Summary: "Liar," he says quietly.Taeyong hums again, questioningly this time."Look," Ten tells him, discarding the towel and holding one of the roses next to Taeyong's head.Taeyong opens his eyes and Ten gestures to their reflection in the window."They suit you alright," he murmurs. "Pretty."





	Flower boys

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched that one taten vlive in thailand way after it was released and this happened, because i'm soft for these two with flowers, okay, don't judge me  
> also, if you haven't seen that vlive, please do it, for your skin to clear and your grades to get better, you're welcome

Ten leaves the bathroom in nothing but his underwear, but it's not like Taeyong will mind. Maybe even the opposite. He was pretty tired, though. Ten rubs his hair energetically with a towel, leaving the door open to air out the steam from hot water. He doesn't startle when he spots Taeyong on the other side of the room leaning against the windowsill, but it's pretty close.

Taeyong is looking at him with his head cocked to the side, a small smile on his face.

"What?" Ten laughs quietly, pleased with the attention.

Taeyong shrugs. He looks soft in his white t-shirt, with honey hair falling on his forehead.

"You're still excited we're here?" Ten asks, situating himself on the bed in front of Taeyong, legs crossed.

Taeyong's smile widens slightly.

"Yeah, I don't know, if I'll be able to fall asleep," he admits, his eyebrows immediately jumping up in a kind of embarrassed, kind of disbelieving expression, like he has no idea why he would even say what he just said.

Ten grins, watching him fiddle with the short sleeves of his t-shirt.

"You're like a kid on a school trip," he teases and Taeyong lets out a quiet laugh.

"Shut up," he huffs, still amused. "I just don't wanna go back yet."

It might be because he loves Thailand so much, but it's also probably because there's just the two of them here. He's going to have to take care of their group once they get back. Well, even if he doesn't have to, he definitely will. He cares about them too much to let himself neglect them even a little and he's also too much of a perfectionist to leave it to someone else. But it still stresses him out, Ten is sure. It can't not be stressful, when he's constantly thinking about seventeen people.

Here, though, they're alone. They can relax, eat good food. Go on vlive without the usual chaos.

"Me too," Ten says, discarding the towel. "I don't wanna go back yet, either."

Taeyong clucks his tongue and bends to gather the towel from the floor and hang it on a chair. Ten rolls his eyes.

"Don't be an asshole, someone will have to clean this room tomorrow," Taeyong admonishes.

"They get money for it," Ten reasons, but doesn't feel like squabbling any more, so he doesn't react to Taeyong's deadpan look. "Okay, okay, I'll be nice and pick up after myself."

"Good," Taeyong nods with a small grin.

Ten feels stupidly fond all of a sudden, because it was Taeyong who taught him the phrase pick up after oneself, and he's obviously pleased Ten remembers it.

"I'm gonna take a shower, too," Taeyong announces, running a hand through his hair and Ten wants to touch it, too, now. "Maybe I'll be able to fall asleep then."

Ten highly doubts it and he informs Taeyong about that fact. Taeyong throws his t-shirt at Ten's head. Ten can't be indignant about that, because he gets to look at Taeyong's chest, which is a lot more nicely filled now compared to a month ago.

He checks his phone, sending a showing tongue emoji to Johnny's text that reads loftily _of course I was watching! how can u be so mean and tell everyone you won't message us??_

The room is dim and cool, the AC humming softly in the corner. Ten doesn't feel like checking his SNS and he doesn't have any game on his phone that he would like to play, so he just lies on the bed idly. The flowers they received pick his attention and he gets up to take them, running his fingers along the delicate petals. He likes that there is always so many flowers around when he comes back home. It's pretty and soothing. He can't really feel the scent everyone claims roses have, but it's still nice. He wonders, if there is maybe something wrong with his sense of smell.

"What are you doing?" Taeyong asks, hooking his chin on Ten's shoulder, hair dripping on the flowers in Ten's hands.

"Looking," Ten says. He thinks of something. "Hyung, what did you mean earlier?"

"I said a lot of things today, you're gonna have to be more specific," Taeyong says, ungluing himself to sit on the bed and start drying his hair.

Ten huffs, because he was about to be more specific, he just didn't exactly know how to say what he wants to say.

"The flowers," he mutters, picking up the two red roses he found on their bed earlier. "You said they don't suit you."

"Yeah, and?" Taeyong asks, the towel now left to lie on his head.

Ten stands over him to rub his head efficiently, making him grumble. He grins, satisfied at the response, and slows his movements. Taeyong looks up at him begrudgingly, but doesn't try to take over. For a while, there is comfortable silence. Taeyong seems to start enjoying the head rub, because he hums lowly and closes his eyes. Ten watches him with a smile, feeling soft.

"Liar," he says quietly.

Taeyong hums again, questioningly this time.

"Look," Ten tells him, discarding the towel and holding one of the roses next to Taeyong's head.

Taeyong opens his eyes and Ten gestures to their reflection in the window.

"They suit you alright," he murmurs. "Pretty."

Taeyong rolls his eyes.

"You're really stubborn, aren't you."

"Of course I am," Ten grins at him faux innocently.

He sits down on the bed, staring at Taeyong's face next to the flower.

"You're creepy," Taeyong huffs out a quiet laugh and lets Ten touch his still damp hair all he wants.

"I'm romantic," Ten protests, albeit half-heartedly.

Taeyong's hair is so soft and shiny, he wouldn't mind touching it for the whole night.

"You wouldn't know romantic, if it punched you in the face," Taeyong comments, eyes closed.

"It'd better not, my face is too pretty," Ten says, his hands moving down slowly, massaging Taeyong's neck. "Turn around."

Taeyong doesn't question him, just follows the instruction, groaning quietly once Ten's hands reach the spine between his shoulder blades. Ten slowly works out the knots in his muscles, tension and fatigue gradually leaving, until Taeyong almost melts under his hands.

"Will you be able to fall asleep now?" Ten asks with a small grin, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on Taeyong's nape, pleased with the shiver that runs down Taeyong's back.

"Probably," Taeyong mumbles.

Ten laughs and rearranges him on the large bed. Taeyong lets him do whatever he wants, his limbs like noodles, which Ten doesn't pass up on pointing out.

"Shut up and come here," Taeyong mutters, voice heavy with oncoming sleep.

Ten is more than happy to oblige, leaning down to kiss Taeyong's lips now, deep and unhurried. Taeyong's hands slide down his sides, grip his hips, as Ten makes him hum low in his throat. Everything seems two times slower, coated with drowsiness. Taeyong's skin is warm. Ten presses his palms to the plain of Taeyong's sun kissed stomach, straddling him to get more comfortable. Taeyong grunts approvingly, pliant and soft underneath him.

"You're really tired, huh," Ten murmurs when he breaks the kiss to mouth at Taeyong's long neck.

"Yeah," Taeyong sighs.

Ten sits up to look at him. Taeyong must feel very relaxed and also completely exhausted to admit it so openly. Ten expected a lot more roundabout answer, like _maybe a bit_ or _it's pretty late_.

"What?" Taeyong asks with a tiny, lazy smile that makes Ten's stomach flip.

"Nothing," Ten shrugs, grinning back. The rose is now lying next to Taeyong's arm. Ten thinks it would be nice to see him surrounded by flowers on the bed. "You look really good right now, you know?"

"Was that a pick-up line?" Taeyong snorts quietly, his eyebrows jumping up again.

Ten rolls his eyes.

"Why would I use a pick-up line on you, you're already mine."

He doesn't really think about it when he says it, but Taeyong's eyes widen just a little, breath caught in his throat, and Ten suddenly feels off balance, because he shouldn't be saying that, not so seriously.

Taeyong laughs, flush spreading on his cheeks and down his neck.

"How can you even say that with a straight face," he huffs, ruffling his hair in a quick motion.

Ten shrugs with a lopsided grin, relaxing slightly. His heart is thudding like crazy in his chest.

"It's true, though," he mumbles, still a bit off. "Right?"

Taeyong's grin softens slowly into something that has Ten's chest squeezing with emotion.

"Right," Taeyong nods, and that's a huge improvement when it comes to his reactions to anything even slightly connected to feelings.

Ten grins, falling down on top of him in relief. Taeyong chuckles quietly and runs his fingers along the fine hairs on the back of Ten's neck, affectionate, always so affectionate. Ten sometimes wonders what it's like to love people like Taeyong does, what it's like to care for people so easily and deeply.

"Let's go to sleep?" Taeyong whispers into his hair.

Ten kisses his neck, jaw, cheek, gets up to turn off the light. Taeyong lets him cuddle up to him and he smells really nice, so Ten sighs into his chest, drifting off almost instantly.

Something wakes him up when it's definitely not the time to be awake yet. The room is completely dark and Ten raises himself on his elbows, disoriented. He realizes the thing that shortened his sleep was the sound of a crash.

"Hyung?" he asks, voice croaky and harsh.

"Sorry," Taeyong whispers from the direction of the door. "It's nothing, go back to sleep."

And maybe because Ten is still delirious and half dreaming, he's sitting before he can think better of it, the irrational fear of Taeyong leaving sobering him up immediately.

"What are you doing?" he asks, trying to calm himself down, because Taeyong isn't going to disappear, it's just his stupid imagination.

Taeyong huffs and there is a thump of what Ten assumes is the door hitting against the wall. It's too dark to see anything clearly, he can barely make out Taeyong's silhouette.

"I'm moving the flowers to the other room," Taeyong says, still unnecessarily quietly, even though both of them are awake now. "The smell is too strong, I can't sleep."

Ten blinks at him incredulously. Maybe his sense of smell is seriously off. He has never had a problem sleeping surrounded by flowers. Taeyong leaves the room finally, just to get back a minute later and throw himself on the bed next to Ten.

"Why aren't you lying back down?" Taeyong mumbles, still tired, a sigh leaving his lips, as he readjusts under the covers.

"What if something's wrong with me?" Ten asks, staring at the opposite wall with a focused frown. "I can't smell them at all. I don't like it."

Taeyong reaches out to wrap his fingers around Ten's wrist loosely.

"There is nothing wrong with you, baby, you're probably just too used to them, you can smell other things just fine."

Ten doesn't exactly hear the second part of the sentence, now staring down at Taeyong with wide eyes, his stomach doing an excited flip.

"What?" Taeyong frowns in question, but then seems to get it, covering his face with the other hand. "Oh my God, sorry, I'm tired, just forget-"

A grin slowly grows on Ten's face.

"Don't wanna," he cuts in to stop Taeyong's rambling. "It sounded nice."

Taeyong peeks at him through his fingers, but immediately turns away and groans. He must be red. Ten wishes he could see, but it's too dark for that.

"Are you cringing over your own words?" he asks, trying to pry Taeyong's arm off of his face, enjoying himself now that the surprise wore off.

"Shut up, go away," Taeyong mutters, but his resisting is half-hearted and finally, Ten is able to look at his face.

He brushes his knuckles against Taeyong's cheek gently, suddenly struck with affection, as he's looking into Taeyong's big eyes shining in the dark. Taeyong leans into the touch, smiling with his teeth parted, corners of his mouth curling up, even though he must still be embarrassed.

"You won't be able to fall asleep right away, right?" Ten asks quietly.

"Not until the room airs out a bit," Taeyong sighs in content at the soft touches.

"I'll open the window all the way," Ten says, standing up to do just that, the sounds of night suddenly louder. It doesn't bother either of them, though. Ten gets back to the bed, but he doesn't lie down, opting instead to straddle Taeyong's lap with a wicked grin.

"Ten," Taeyong groans, but Ten doesn't let him finish, grinding down on him suddenly.

"I just wanna help you relax, hyung," he says with a faux innocent pout.

"Jesus," Taeyong wants to say, but it's more air than sound.

Ten leans down to placate him with a languid kiss that never gets heated and slows to a delicate slide of mouth against mouth. Taeyong's fingers are gentle on Ten's face, keeping him close.

"I knew I could convince you," Ten mumbles, biting his lip not to grin too wide.

"You're pushing it," Taeyong warns without any heat whatsoever.

"Not tonight, hyung," Ten shakes his head. "Maybe tomorrow, if you ask nicely."

Taeyong blinks at him in confusion for two whole seconds and then throws his head back with a long-suffering whine.

"You're horrible," he decides, but doesn't push Ten away when he starts mouthing at his neck. "Taeil is rubbing off on you."

Ten pauses to look at him with a slight grimace.

"Please, don't ever say something like that again when I'm about to blow you," he asks. "Besides, right now, you're the one rubbing off on me," he adds with a smirk.

Taeyong cries out in despair and probably disbelief, his hips immediately halting their shallow thrusts against Ten's crotch. Okay, Ten admits he's been hanging out with Taeil and his puns too much recently, but it's not his fault it can be funny when used as innuendos.

"You're really something, you know," Taeyong mumbles, his fingers tightening in Ten's hair when Ten's teeth scrape a particularly sensitive spot.

"I do know, thanks," Ten says into Taeyong's throat.

Taeyong gasps, a shiver running through his entire body. Ten gets bored with his neck shortly, so he lets his hands sneak underneath Taeyong's thin t-shirt to leave nail marks on his abdomen. Taeyong rewards him with a quiet moan, squirming under the touch. Ten grins into his skin and dips lower, bunches up the t-shirt to suck on Taeyong's nipples, make him thrash even more. Taeyong's hands are restless in his hair by now, tugging and pulling. Ten sits up to throw away the covers and slide down Taeyong's body, all the way between his legs, knead the warm flesh of his thighs, leave a few bite marks here and there, nothing that will stay longer than a day, nothing that will be visible with clothes on.

Taeyong's breath is quick and ragged, occasional groans escaping his mouth, and Ten looks up at him to see his face. His eyes got used to the dark by now and he can spot the flush on Taeyong's cheeks, if he focuses hard enough. Taeyong's eyes are no joke, glinting in the little light the room has, hooded and stuck on Ten's own.

Ten doesn't break the contact as he moves back down to mouth at Taeyong's cock through the loose boxers he wears to sleep.

"Shit, Ten," Taeyong gasps, his head snapping back immediately, hips jerking in Ten's hold.

Ten straightens slightly again.

"No," he says and waits for Taeyong to look at him before smiling mischievously. "Not Ten. Call me like you did before."

Taeyong's eyes widen and his face gets slightly darker. Ten is absolutely loving this. Teasing Taeyong has always been one of his favorite things. Embarrassing Taeyong is even better, because they both enjoy that, despite Taeyong claiming otherwise.

"I wanna get something out of this, too," Ten explains, palming Taeyong through his underwear idly, enough to rile him up, not enough to prevent him from answering.

"Wouldn't you prefer me getting you off?" Taeyong asks, breathless, flustered, frustrated.

"Maybe," Ten shrugs, grinding down his palm to make Taeyong yelp. "But it's not gonna happen. You'll fall asleep as soon as you come and you know it."

Taeyong couldn't really deny it anyway, but now he's definitely not able to, with Ten's hand moving faster on his dick. He really doesn't have any other choice but to agree, if he doesn't want Ten to keep him on edge for unnecessary periods of time.

"Ugh, fine," he mutters, breath hitching when Ten finally strips him off of the boxers and lies down on his stomach to take him into his mouth. "Fuck!"

Ten hums, satisfied with the reaction, keeping Taeyong's hips firmly pinned to the bed, even as they jerk in his grip again. He doesn't tease anymore, but doesn't exactly dive all in either, circling the head with his tongue agonizingly slow. Taeyong's fingers pull hard on his hair as a few curses spill past his throat. Ten hums again, taking in a bit more, moving back up to dig the tip of his tongue into Taeyong's slit, precome salty and bitter in his mouth. He flats out his tongue and laps at the underside of Taeyong's cock, swallows him down and bobs his head. Taeyong is a hot mess by now, whimpering from time to time, his hips twitching helplessly.

"Ten!" he pants, but Ten pretends not to hear him, not giving him nearly enough.

Taeyong whines, desperate, and the sound goes straight to Ten's dick. He ignores the silent pleas, though. He's going to get what he wants and Taeyong knows it, has been on the receiving end of Ten's demands and persuasion enough times to be aware he has to fulfill a condition, if he wants to come.

"Ten, please," Taeyong breathes, voice breaking on the words, as Ten hollows his cheeks. "Ten, baby, I need-"

Ten lets go of his hips and lets his jaw go slack, the pet name spreading warmth through his entire body. Taeyong's sentence turns into a low groan when he hits the back of Ten's throat and he pauses, glancing down at him in surprise. Ten holds his gaze, saliva and precome dribbling down his chin. He hums to hurry Taeyong up, because his jaw is beginning to ache. Taeyong curses again, eyes rolling to the back of his head, as he starts thrusting shallowly. Ten's eyes immediately water, but this is finally it, this is finally what he wanted, Taeyong's hands clenched tight in his hair, as he fucks Ten's face however he wants.

Ten moans, his cock hard and neglected in his pajama pants, and Taeyong's hips stutter, making him gag. Taeyong stops immediately, because even when he has permission, he will still be gentle and considerate, he will still be careful not to hurt him. Ten challenges him with a strong gaze, a few tears slipping down his face. Taeyong runs his fingers through Ten's hair, apologetic, but resumes his thrusts without further prompting and Ten swallows around him, reaching down to wrap a hand around himself.

It's barely another few snaps of Taeyong's hips before his moves get sloppy and rushed, and Ten knows he's close.

"Ten," Taeyong whimpers, his voice hoarse. "Gonna come-" he warns, his hands loosening their grip on Ten's hair, because he never listens once he gets some stupid idea stuck in his head, like for example letting Ten back away every damn time he gives him head, even though Ten has told him countless times he wants him to come in his mouth unless he specifically says otherwise.

Ten stays in place and sucks on him hard. Taeyong's fingers immediately clench right back as he comes. Ten helps him through it, although his jaw is starting to get numb. He's still almost painfully hard, but he ignores it for now, sitting up to clean Taeyong off of whatever escaped his mouth. Taeyong's breaths are heavy, but begin to slow down, as he watches Ten with halflidded eyes. Ten smiles at him, leaving a few kisses on his navel. Taeyong's knuckles graze his cheek, warm, and he looks up at him.

"Do you like it so much?" Taeyong murmurs, his words barely intelligible.

Ten wouldn't have understood, if they were any more complicated.

"Yeah," he nods, voice awfully raw. Good thing they're done with their activities here, singing would have been pretty difficult. "Call me that more."

"M'kay," Taeyong mumbles, a sleepy smile on his face, eyes drooping. "C'mere, let me get you off."

"No way," Ten kisses his chest and straightens. "I'll be fine. I'd just be frustrated, if you fell asleep with your hand on my dick."

"I wouldn't do that," Taeyong protests, although it's weak and drowsy, and his eyes are already closed.

"'Night, hyung," Ten whispers, touching his face softly and leaving another kiss just below his collarbones.

Taeyong hums, his breath deep and slow. Ten looks at him for another few seconds and relocates to the bathroom. They didn't make a mess yet and Ten prefers sleeping in a clean bed.

It doesn't take him long to finish, Taeyong's burning eyes and sure touch still fresh in his mind. He stands there idly for another minute, looking at himself in the mirror, his face slowly getting back to the usual color instead of blotchy red. Brushing teeth seems like too much of a hassle, but Taeyong would push him off the bed, if he noticed. And he would definitely notice, his nose is insane.

Ten gets back to the room, blinking in the darkness after getting used to the bright bathroom. He doesn't trip over anything, but knocks into the bed with too much force and it makes him hiss. Massaging his knee, he slips under the covers. Taeyong immediately moves towards him, probably on pure instinct in search of warmth. Ten smiles at him, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his middle. Taeyong sighs, his hair tickling Ten's chin. Ten looks down at him for a moment, dips fingers into his hair, chest swelling with something soft and sweet. He thinks of cotton candy and stops himself immediately before he feels hungry.

Taeyong's breath is soothing and warm on Ten's collarbone, and it's not hard at all to fall asleep.

Ten follows Yuta, who maybe isn't Yuta at all, and has no idea where they're actually going. Yuta turns to him and his eyes are slim like a fox's. Maybe he's wearing a mask. He says something and Ten knows it's important, but gets distracted by something to his right. He moves, or maybe everything moves around him as he remains in place, but no one is there with him anymore, and anyway, he can't remember who was there in the first place. The sun is shining brightly on him, but he can't feel its warmth. _So pretty_ , someone says, but Ten can't see anyone. Taeyong's name flashes through his mind, but is gone quickly. Ten looks down at his hands and forgets about them when he notices the garden. It wasn't there before, but of course it is now. An inkling feeling of having something important to do makes Ten pause, but the sunflower next to him is taller, so he doesn't try to remember. _You think you're something, don't you_ , Ten says to the sunflower, but it just smirks. _Don't worry about him_ , the bush of roses next to Ten advices. Ten listens, taking a few steps to look at other flowers, who all seem unbothered by his presence. Some even offer small smiles. He finds a path surrounded by lilies and something else, white and pretty, but Ten doesn't know their name. _Ten?_ someone says, voice as warm as the sunlight isn't. Ten turns around. Taeyong's voice, he thinks. Taeyong should see the garden. He would really like it.

"Ten!"

Ten grumbles, turning away from the noise, but the garden is no longer around him. He searches for it, confused.

"Ten, baby, wake up."

Ten opens his eyes, disoriented, his ear tingling. Taeyong sits up, a grin on his face, his honey hair glowing in the warm sunlight.

"Whattime'zit," Ten slurs, rubbing his eyes drowsily.

Taeyong grabs his hands to make him stop.

"Early," he says, cheerful for no apparent reason.

Ten groans.

"Why am I up then," he mumbles.

"Because of this," Taeyong says and Ten doesn't have a choice but to sit up.

He blinks owlishly, because there are flowers on the bed, colorful and pretty, and Taeyong is holding a tray with food. Ten grins slowly.

"Is that because of last night?" he asks teasingly. "Jerking me off in the bathroom would have been enough, hyung."

Taeyong rolls his eyes, tweaking his ear.

"It's not, dumbass. I wanted to do something nice."

Ten looks around again, his nose full of the delicious smell of fresh bread and something floral.

"The lady said this one has a stronger scent than roses," Taeyong points to the flower on the tray next to a plate with eggs.

Ten feels so happy, he could cry. Taeyong woke up at an ass o'clock in the morning just to make him food and buy flowers he would be able to smell, just because he was stupidly worried about that. He cups Taeyong's face to lean into his space, but Taeyong stops him quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to kiss you," Ten pouts.

"No way," Taeyong moves away from him, passing him the tray. "First, you eat this, then you brush your teeth, and then you can kiss me. After that I might think about the bathroom."

Ten laughs incredulously and Taeyong rewards him with a fond, a bit exasperated look, his eyebrows jumping.

"Thanks," Ten says sincerely with a wide smile.

Taeyong ruffles his hair, watching him eat and fiddling with one of the flowers in the meantime. Ten feeds him some of the food, because he's sure Taeyong hasn't eaten much since he woke up.

"We have to leave soon, right?" Taeyong asks, after they're done and he takes the tray from Ten.

"Probably," Ten sighs and sprawls himself on the bed. "I don't even know what time it is."

"Go take a shower," Taeyong tells him, trying to stand up.

Ten grabs his hand and pulls him down. Taeyong lets out a yelp and glares at him, but can't help grinning after a second of that.

"I'm serious, we can't be lazy like this," he laughs, eyebrows jumping. "Go!"

"Just a minute," Ten mutters softly, playing with Taeyong's fingers.

Taeyong hums noncommittally. Neither of them wants to go back yet, but there is no need to say it out loud. This is their world for just a minute, bright and colorful, full of flowers and warmth, of Taeyong's honey hair and boney fingers, of Ten's boyish smile and clingy hands.

Life will wait for another short while, Ten thinks, staring unabashedly at Taeyong's lips curled in the corners. Just a bit and they'll be back to whatever the world wants them to be, but for now, they can let themselves drown in the morning sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been my first nct fic, let me know what y'all think, coz i have like another five already started  
> kudos and comments highly appreciated!!


End file.
